Titans South
by Benjyboy
Summary: Batgirl, Terra, Red X, Kid Flash, Jinx and my OC; Warwolf are about to fight crime and live together. Let's do this. Red X/Terra, Flinx and Batgirl/OC. Villains needed!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome all readers, to my first multi-chaptered fan-fic. This will follow a new Titans squad. That's right. They are based on the west coast. They include several well known faces and will have to fight, get along and make a good impression on the people of their city.

If I owned Teen Titans, this would have happened...

First Day

Batgirl was stood in the rain. That just about summed up life as a Titan so far. Batman had started working with the Justice League full time now, and although he still stayed in touch, he didn't have a lot of time to teach her much. Still, she mused, at least he's dating. She liked Diana, she had met the Amazon once and she was nice. A change for Bruce.

Alfred, bless him had taken the time to teach her how to prepare food for herself, but she was never going to match his culinary skills. He was very much the Grandfather she never had.

"Hey, you the new Titan?" Came a familiar voice from behind her. Turning and drawing a batarang she faced the speaker.

There stood two individuals she had seen one, his red spandex and lightening identified him as a Flash. Kid Flash to be precise. His arms were around a strange, pale girl with pink hair and a lithe, agile build. She had been briefed on these two before hand. Expect Sexual jokes and pranks from him and biting sarcasm and PMS from her.

"You must be my teammates. I'm Batgirl, nice to meet you Jinx, Wa-I mean Kid Flash."

"Nice to see you again Baps- I mean Bats." Kid flash quipped. His grin was as prominent as Batgirls scowl.

"Hi, ignore him." Jinx, at least, knew the importance of civility.

"I've worked with KF before. I know the drill." Batgirl responded calmly, a smile forming.

"Not cool." Was the crimson clown's only response.

They were about to go inside when the earth started shaking, out of the ground rose a figure, with long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She wore a black top with a yellow 'T' on it. She stood on a floating mound of compacted earth.

"You're my new team?" Said the floating girl. It was more of a statement than a question.

"That's us. Impressive power." Jinx spoke for the group, much to Batgirl's chagrin.

"Thanks, it's been tough gettin' here, y'know. By the way, name's Terra, oh and this tower, who has the keys?" The girl, Terra asked.

All eyes turned to Batgirl.

"Dammit!" was her reply to six pairs of eyes on her. Then the fifth member arrived.

A low growl permeated the air. It wasn't threatening, but definitely wary.

The owner of the growl prowled out of the shadows. It was fourteen feet tall, made of metal and very; wolf-like. The behemoth raised a massive, pawlike claw. It held the keycards for the entire team.

"Oh, heheh, oops." Was Batgirl's response to the objects presentation, before she gathered herself. "So, your Warwolf, nice to meet you." Batgirl knew he couldn't speak, but decided to see how he would communicate.

He sniffed at her, then at the others, before he nodded.

"Guys, I hate to point out that we should go inside, but it is rainin'." Kid Flash spluttered out.

The new team went inside to dry off.

Kid Flash span at super speeds, flinging water at his team grinning.

Warwolf repaid the favour, shaking himself of the gallons his hair-like titanium strands held. Kid Flash's smile was seen turning to liquid before dribbling to the floor. The others laughed heartily.

"You could use a towel." Terra spoke using common sense.

"Too slow!" Kid Flash was unable to stay still without Jinx there to calm his nerves.

Warwolf brandished his nine inch long, serated titanium claws that replced his fingers.

"Oh. Sorry." Terra would take time to get used to these strange people, just like they had to get used to her.

"Hey, we should get some grub." Batgirl suggested.

"Who can cook?" Jinx asked casually.

Two raised hands. And a massive paw.

"No offense Warwolf, but we don't know if the pans can with stand your strength..." Batgirl said, genuinely sorry to put down Warwolf's hopes.

"Well I say I'll cook us up some lasagne." The unknown voice came from the door.

He was wearing a black suit with a skull mask and red crosses on his body.

"Red X?" Terra, Batgirl, Jinx and KF exclaimed, while Warwolf bared his huge metal fangs and growled malevolently.

"Down boy. I'm your sixth team mate. So, any veg-heads?" No hands rose, Red X just turned and said "Good. It'll be done-" He didn't finish.

The alarm blared as a shop downtown was set alight by some whack-a-doodle supervillain.

Titans West rushed to their transport, Jinx and KF set off together at lightspeed, Batgirl climbed on to her Batbike, Red X telepoted, Terra used her rockmobile and Warwolf made huge bounding leaps.

They reached the crimescene in time to meet the criminal. He wore a pair of large canisters on his back and was clad in steel. He had wrist mounted flame projectors and a long metal tail.

"The new Titans, I must say, you don't look scary. I am Dragoon, you are scattered ashes!" The enemy attacked, billowing flame where the team once stood.

"Woah! That was close." Batgirl was disoriented by the save performed by KF. "Titans, a plan." Warwolf moved out of cover at the request.

He charged at Dragoon, enduring searing heat easily, only to be swatted away by the tail that smashed into his side.

"Warwolf! Get back here!" Jinx called. While Terra voiced her idea.

"On some fires, sand and dirt is used to smother the flame." The geomancer stated.

"Good, use that!" Batgirl shouted, her attention focused on the metal hound, coated in clinging flames. Terra obliged, flinging earth at the left mounted weapon, choking the fire.

"You'll pay for that!" Dragoon faced Terra, allowing Warwolf to close the gap.

Warwolf brought about his fangs and claws, holding Dragoon's wrists and biting into the fuel tanks and cleaving through the steel plates.

Suddenly the hulking hound staggered, yelping, released the villain. Warwolf's paws glowed a slight red.

"Stupid mutt!" Dragoon cried out. He span, seeking to swipe him away with his tail. An X penetrated his shoulder pad, knocking him off balance. KF dashed over, crouching behind Dragoon, tripping him, while Jinx zapped the ground with a hex, underground, a water main burst and H2O doused the pyromaniac. As he shot up, Batgirl launched her batclaw at the criminal, catching him and dropping him to the earth where Warwolf swatted him into the waiting grasp of Terra's rocky holding cell.

As soon as the police arrived the Titans departed, Red X had found a good food joint for such emergencies. The diner Lucifer's Lunch, served huge sandwiches, Batgirl split her steak and cheese with Warwolf who also ate a massive order of two sixteen pound burgers, while KF and Jinx had a meatball muffin and Red X shared a chicken chargrill with Terra. Such were the advantages of being heroes.

**A/N: This fanfic was to much to do without explainin' some things. So first Terra and Red X. They never struck me as evil, but selfish or scared. They seem to be forgivable because they never act very evil except when Terra tried to steal BB from Rae. So she got over him in this. Red X will soon flirt with Terra. I will also be placing Flinx in this. And Warwolf will get with Batgirl. Warwolf is my OC and so are many villains. He will have some chapters dedicated to engagements of his, just like Robin did in 'Red X' or Starfire did in the one with Blackfire.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, and once more welcome to the one spot where you can see Teenagers prance around fightin' baddies.

I don't own anyone. Except Warwolf.

Words

"Warwolf, can you talk?" Batgirl asked. In the week she had known him he had growled, which requires vocal chords. This would imply that he can speak.

The Titan nodded. Odd.

"Well, will you?" Batgirl was curious now. At first it just seemed weird that he would growl but not speak. Now she knew he could but didn't.

"Grrerrl" Was the response from Warwolf. He proceeded to point to Batgirl's ears and indicate a point on the ground.

"Put my ear to the ground?" The heroine tried to interpret the gesture.

A vigorous shake of the head. He indicated the ear, growled and waved his hand at waist height.

"The noise is low?" Batgirl wondered. How would that make him unable to understand the meaning of that phrase.

A nod.

Red X sauntered over. He had just finished jogging in the training room.

"What's low?" He asked casually. His costume was covered in specks of earth.

"The noise, apparently..." Batgirl answered, still slightly confused.

"What noise?" Red X tried to understand the conversation.

Warwolf growled, indicating his throat.

"Your noise?" Red X asked, realization beginning to dawn on him.

"Yeah, apparently he _can_ speak, but his growl is too low, whatever that means..." Batgirl trailed off.

"Oh, you mean the pitch?" Red X asked, feeling confident.

"The what?" Batgirl wondered.

At those words a university graduate hat appeared on X's head while he used a wooden stick to point out words on a massive blackboard. Batgirl and Warwolf were in school seats.

"Sound travels in waves. If the pitch is too low, the sound is able to become garbled, in the case of Warwolf's speech, or even become unhearable." Red X explained, pointing to various diagrams and equations.

"OK, how do we help." Batgirl finally asked of Professor Red X.

"We can't. Or at least, I don't know how to." Red X replied, slightly dejected.

"We could call Cyborg..." Batgirl suggested. Warwolf nodded along with this. "He could make something to help..." She finished.

"What's happening?" asked Terra, rounding the corner, curious as to why the Titans in the hall were having a seemingly private conversation.

"We're need to call Titans central, if this works we can finally talk to Warwolf!" Batgirl explained, she was excited about the prospect of finally knowing about him. He always acted too independent in missions, frequently taking unnecessary risks. Now she would be able to solve this problem.

"Alright! What do we need to do?"

Red X and Batgirl explained why Warwolf couldn't be understood and how they could solve the issue.

The four Titans entered the common room. On the couch was Kid Flash, lips-locked with Jinx on the citron yellow couch. Batgirl rushed over to the console and placed the call.

"Babs! It's good to see you again. What's the matter?" Robin, leader of Titans central asked upon seeing his former cohort on the screen.

"We need to talk to Cyborg, we think we've found a way to talk with Warwolf, but we need Cyborg for it to work." Batgirl proceeded to explain the method they were planning to use to, as she put it 'teach the doggy to speak'. Warwolf was _not_ pleased.

Now, they had to wait...

OK. I am not happy with this. It is pathetic and I think Batgirl is OOC, but, it is better than my first plan which involved the Joker, three fish tanks and a shrink ray...

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is dedicated to the author who invented the villainess, Licorice Mitski and OperaGhost. Who, surprisingly, is one person. Everybody should thank her right about, Now!

Lady Rose is owned by Licorice Mitski and OperaGhost. NOT ME!

Teen Titans is by Warner Bros. NOT ME!

Rose in Bloom

"Titans, go!" Batgirl shouted the iconic phrase with gusto.

The teens descended on their foes, some small time bank robbers. Easy.

Warwolf took point, ready to take the firepower the small timers could throw at them. Jinx performed a series of backflips, flanking to the left of the thieves, who were exiting the bank. Batgirl and Terra advanced steadily, ready to cover each others backs at the first sign of trouble. While Red X and Kid Flash were ready to intervene where ever they were needed.

_Ping!_

A silenced sniper round ricocheted off of Warwolf's thick, metallic fur.

Hell broke loose.

An uzi wielding crim poured lead at Jinx, who had been spotted. One second she stood paralyzed by fear. The next she was behind them, next to the youngest Scarlet Speedster, Kid Flash.

Two gunmen opened fire on Terra and Batgirl, the geomancer called a wall of rock to defend her, while Batgirl nimbly avoided the bullets.

The next wave of fire never came. The gunmen could only stare and gape as the weapons in their guns were cut, or, as happened to most of them, a blur snatched the clips and magazines from the weapons and deposited them at the foot of the steps leading up to the bank.

After the capitulation of the crooks, the party of six returned to their tower.

The first thing everyone did was have a shower. Kid Flash, ironically was too slow to secure a shower first, so he waited until one of the guys finished.

After he was finished he had to go to his room for a change of clothes. His room was just past Jinx's. Passing it, he heard something which really scared him.

"I don't know Babs, I think I need to break it off. I mean it won't last." Jinx said from the other side of the door.

"I know Jinx, you should do it quickly." Batgirl responded. She seemed quite happy about it.

Hearing this, Kid Flash could only run to his room, once there he locked the door and all but broke down.

The next day:

Kid Flash hadn't slept, he had only cried that night. He was finally dozing off when the alarm blared out. Alerting him to the gathering of his teammates as they readied themselves once more for battle.

"Hey guys." He tried to let out no hint that he had heard the discussion between Batgirl and Jinx last night.

"Hey Ki- woah are you OK?" Red X seemed inordinately precise with placing peoples mood.

"Have you been crying?" Asked Batgirl. OK, maybe he was just obvious.

"I'm fine." He used the tone of voice Robin once used to avoid questioning.

"O-K..." Terra replied to his harsh tone. Warwolf just grunted.

"We got a new super powered villain in the industrial plant. They're robbing liquid nitrogen." Batgirl briefed the team, expecting them to move.

"That's sad." Jinx said, unimpressed.

"So? Get moving!" Batgirl snapped.

Jinx grabbed onto KF's arms, Batgirl ran to her bike, Red X hitched a ride with Terra while Warwolf made vast leaps to cover the distance.

When the team arrived the super villain was grabbing at compressed tanks marked with the symbol N2.

The villain was a woman. She wore a red top with a v-neck, a knee length skirt and a mask.

She spoke confidently.

"I am Lady Rose. You must be the new Titans in town, it took me three tries to deal with the last hero. You will not be an issue." The Titans were confused, but this made them all the more wary.

The Titans and foe were staring each other down and waiting then, something odd happened. Lady Rose looked at KF, she instantly slapped on a flirtatious grin.

"Well well well. Hello there. You must be Kid Flash. I hope what they say about you is wrong, worlds _fastest boy_, 'cos I want to be with the worlds_ slowest man_..." She waltzed up to the hero, hips swaying seductivly.

"Get away from _my_ boyfriend!" And with that sentence Jinx darted in, pink blasts smashing into Lady Rose, sending her tumbling.

Kid Flash was at a loss, _her_ boyfriend. Did she still love him? No, don't build hope up. It will only hurt more.

Lady Rose retaliated to Jinx's attack vigorously, launching sharp thorned roses from her palms. The flowers pierced Jinx's flesh spilling blood, that was when the other Titans stepped in. Though no one, not even Terra or Warwolf could equal what KF did.

The speedster ran at super speeds, colliding with Lady Rose, in his hand were the few roses left in the air from her attack. Then KF did something truly shocking. Something terrifying.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT HER!" Crack! One powerful punch to the ribs. "SHE WILL NEVER BE HURT BY THE LIKES OF YOU AGAIN!" Smash! She was launched into a pane of glass. "IF YOU EVER HURT HER AGAIN I _WILL_ KILL YOU!" And with one violent kick, he turned to Jinx, kneeling down beside her bloodied form. "I'm taking her back to the tower." No question. Just a statement. The others nodded.

Upon arriving with the now concious Jinx he placed her down on the bed.

"What did I do wrong Jinx?" KF sounded forlorn, broken.

"What?" Jinx was confused.

"Why are you dumping me Jinx?" KF was desperate to know what he did wrong.

"I'm not leaving you Wally." Jinx cooed, not understanding why he thought otherwise.

"But you said to Batgirl that it wasn't gonna last. I thought..." KF wasn't sure about anything now.

"We were talking about a magazine subscription, Wally!" Jinx exclaimed.

"R-really? Oh thank God!" He hugged Jinx tightly.

"Wally, I love you. But I think we need to get closer." Jinx whispered into KF's ear.

"Like a romantic vacation?" The speedster wondered aloud.

"I was thinking a shared room..." And with those words she dragged _her_ Kid Flash into her waiting lips.

_Fear not! I will probably be taking Lady Rose hostage once more to fight Titans West.

Again thank you Licorice Mitski and OperaGhost for creating not just a wicked villain but for the awesome discription which made it possible to use this story line.

_Thank You!_


	4. Chapter 4

OK first things first, I am sorry for the updatelessness, my computer exploded and I needed to have my heart restarted, secondly the title of this fic is being changed to Titans South. This is because of a review from Aqualad Fan brought the fact that the original Titans are Titans west. (I always thought they were central). Secondly, I need more villains! Please, at this rate Mediocre-man will make an appearance!

The Titans shall be mine one day. When though, is anyones guess.

Learning to Speak

_Awooga! Awooga!_

That was the noise in Titans tower today. At five-thirty AM.

Damn Red X's novelty doorbell!

Red X was awake, and, secretly thankful for the caller as it awoke the one person he wanted to spend time with. Terra.

The geomancer was a late sleeper, because of this Red X didn't get chance to talk with her much. But she was funny, beautiful and kind. Red X was absolutely smitten.

As soon as he opened the door he became lost as to why this individual was here at this time.

"Yo, Red! How y'all doin'?" Asked a six-foot-five man-machine.

"We're good Cyborg, we're good." Red X said to the co-founding Titan before him. "So... What brings you here alone?" Red X didn't want to waste time he could spend with better company talking to Cyborg.

"Mama's all-you-can-eat-steakhouse, world famous BBQ sauce and, this..." When he said the last word he brandished a length of metal chain with some doohickeys attached. "This is the answer to Warwolf's 'speech impediment', It's got a voder," Here he pointed to the middle item with a tag below it. "A communicator, and this awesome name-tag." He finished pointing to the silver heart under the voder. It had no inscription yet. When Red X pointed it out Cyborg grinned. "There are three young ladies in this tower, and three equally young men. This here tag'll mark him out as datin' when he gets asked by someone. I mean look At Raven and BB, he has a collar inscribed with both of their names!" Cyborg finshed off with a hearty chuckle.

After the pair finally finished the delightful discussion about the voder for Warwolf, they went on to talk about food. Cyborg decided he was going to get an extra large tub of BBQ sauce and a massive 'carnivore's pizza' to go. Damn he can eat!

The other Titans by this point, were in the common room. Warwolf was curled up on the couch, while Batgirl and Terra flanked him, the massive lycan-esque Titan was dozing, while the lovely ladies were trying to keep warm next to him, Jinx and KF were currently in Paris, on a romantic retreat to 'bond as a couple' after the incident with Lady Rose. They would be back next week.

Shaking the thought from his head he said the words he would regret saying for days to come.

"Yo, Fido. Your collars here!" His words were only teasing, he knew Warwolf was a good enugh guy to listen to any troubles he had, even if he couldn't talk back. Or at least be understood when he did.

Warwolf turned, a puzzled look in his eyes. When his peepers saw the voder, he crept over to it, much to the Batgirl's chagrin. Terra appeared to be asleep.

"Let me see!" Batgirl looked excited about the prospect of Warwolf talking. Batgirl snatched the collar away from Red X and Warwolf and peered closely at the tag. It was heart shaped and a giggle erupted from her at the thought of Warwolf, on all fours, wearing this.

"Come here, Warwolf, I'll put it on." Batgirl tip-toed in an effort to reach his neck without climbing on her teammate. Warwolf knelt so that she could reach his neck. Her hands brushed his cheek when she was fastening it. Both heros were glad they had concealed blushes.

The moment it was on, he growled softly, as he often did when someone did something to help him.

A robotic voice followed shortly after, it came from his collar.

"Thank you." The mechanical voice said.

With a snort, Terra awoke.

"Wozzit, who's there?" She slurred out, drunk on sleep.

Warwolf growled, then after a moment of delay.

"It is me... I can talk." Warwolf's voder translated. Batgirl deduced it couldn't sound excited.

"Well then. Lets get to talking. So, Warwolf, tell us about yourself..." Batgirl said seriously.

So, that would be that. Now then I repeat: I NEED VILLAINS!. If I don't get any, I will bring in the Joker, and maybe an OC...

Also, would anyone like to go see some Flinx fluff in France? If yes just review.

If not also review.


	5. Christmas

Merry Christmas! Please, if you are non-christian, please don't be offended, I just like tinsel...

Fo'shizzle my whizzle! I does not own da Teen Titans, dat is why blud, I have a disclaimer!

Note, I am not including this in the main storyline, it is sort of a one shot, enjoy.

Gifts

The Titans south, now celebrating Christmas, were gathered around in the common room, each member sat on the lemon yellow couch, all equally filled with anxiety, Christmas had never been highly celebrated by any of them; Warwolf had only learnt about it a month ago, Terra was never in the same place long enough to celebrate, Batgirl rarely got to enjoy it because of villains, Red X was on the lam until last june, Jinx usually spent it in prison and Kid Flash was just not able to take part in festivities because of his uncles training. This year however, this year they were going to celebrate, even if it killed them.

"So," Batgirl finally broke the silence. "What do we do?" She asked, unsure herself.

A growl from Warwolf, who was on a portable computer, alerted her to his voder's impending answer.

"We're supposed to have a tree and turkey and presents. At least, that's what the internet says." The massive Titan answered, confused by the websites references to this 'Carol' woman.

"I can go get the Turkey! What else'll we need for dinner?" Kid Flash queried, eager to leave the awkward atmosphere for a while.

"Potatoes, veggies and a christmas pudding. Also, you should get your presents while you're out to." Terra told the speedster, just before he darted off with a hastily written list.

"We should go get the stuff we'll need as well." Stated a rather dejected Jinx.

At those words the Titans went to gather the items that they would 'need' for the festival. Terra said she would get the tree.

**Three Hours Later**

"... It's not the best Christmas tree, is it." Red X pointed out.

"And why not?" Terra demanded testily.

"Well, for one it has apples on it." Red X deadpanned.

Red X was right, it was an apple tree...

"Guys! Kid Flash is back! And he got... Turkey drumsticks! Really?" Jinx called from the kitchen.

"Well, this is what happens when you buy the stuff on Christmas eve!" Replied KF, slightly aggitated that Jinx was so annoyed by his best attempt.

"Guys! Stop arguing! Christmas isn't about the tree or the turkey. Besides, we've still gotta put the gifts under the tree." Batgirl chirped, still determined to enjoy Christmas.

The Titans had agreed, one gift from them for each member, and _no _chocolate thongs, no matter how much of a bargain they were.

The gifts were placed down quickly, before everyone dashed to bed.

**The Following Morning**

Red X was first up, as usual he made coffee and set up the pots and pans that the 'nominated chef' would likely need.

Warwolf woke next, his heavy steps woke everyone else. He made large mugs of cocoa for everyone, including Red X. Then Batgirl asked a very severe question.

"Who's cooking?" No one answered.

So they put names in a hat, and the one drawn was the worst possible.

"Warwolf..." Batgirl told the onlookers, dreading tasting the food of someone who didn't have opposable thumbs.

The others looked quite scared. Especially when Warwolf walked out, and returned wearing a chef's hat and an apron that said 'No bitchin' in my kitchen' on it.

"How big is the hair net we will need to avoid having wire wool go down our gullets?" Quipped Terra.

As Warwolf entered the kitchen Jinx called a meeting.

"Guys, no matter how bad it is, we have got to be nice about it. Just like with Starfire." Jinx explained, particularly to Red X, who had once claimed to be alergic to mustard to escape Starfire's first 'human-friendly' meal.

Warwolf looked at the knives and immediately dicarded them. He used his claws to slice the turkey drumsticks into thin slices before he cooked them, placing them in a roasting tin and whacking them in the oven. He turned and washed his paws before he peeled the potatoes and carrots. He could still remember learning to cook from his grandfather. Smiling at the memory he removed the peas from their pods and placed the vegetables in pans of boiling water.

**Dinner Time**

The sky was darkening and the Titans still hadn't opened their presents, they were going to do so after dinner. Then came the moment of truth. Warwolf walked in with a massive platter in his grip, the food on top was covered by a cloth.

He placed the platter down and whipped the covering away in one fluid motion, revealing the one thing nobody expected. An edible meal.

Six plates lay on the tray, each had copious servings of mashed potato, strips of roast turkey and sliced carrots and a small mountain of peas. Two decanters were on the table filled with gravy.

The only thought running through Warwolf's mind was: Dyedooshka, Spaciba. (Thank you, Grandfather.

The team ate the meal quickly, eager to get to the gifts. Terra, despite being the smallest Titan, finished before everyone else. After the team had dined, Red X, Kid Flash and Warwolf sidled closer together.

"So, have you guys done it?" Kid Flash whispered.

"Yep, you won't believe what I got Terra." Murmured Red X, his skull mask making his hushed tone slightly eerie.

Warwolf nodded, his voder-collar didn't allow him to whisper.

"What did you guys get?" Kid Flash quested.

"I got her a-" He leant to speak in the speedster's ear

Warwolf tapped on the keypad on his voder, sending a typed message to Kid Flash and Red X. Both smiled.

"Ha! I got a showstopper though." Kid Flash boasted.

The Titans then gathered around the apple... Er Christmas tree and set about sorting through the presents. Each Titan had five, one from each member, except Jinx who only had four, she was glaring at Kid Flash.

"I got you a present Jinx. I'll give it to you after you've opened the ones from the guys." Kid Flash spoke fast as well it seemed.

Red X opened his gifts first. He opened the one from Kid Flash. The scarlet speedster had gotten him a _sweet_ new gadget. A portable heart beat sensor. _Very_ cool.

The next was from Batgirl, the glint of metal in the package revealed what it was at the bottom. Silvery discs shone in the recesses, gathering them he realised he held the entire box set of _Friends_.

The third gift, from Warwolf was a pair of shades. Snazzy.

The fourth gift was from Jinx. It was a sheet of material. It was black with glowing crimson runes.

"It's a ward-script," Jinx started. "It protects you from agressive magic."

Red X nodded. He was beginning to understand the excitement of Christmas.

The final gift was from Terra, he tore at the paper and pried open the box. Inside the package was the most extraordinary thing. A picture of himself and Terra in front of the tower.

Red X blushed beneath his mask.

"Aw shucks, you guys..." Red X drawled.

Kid Flash opened his. Warwolf, damn him, had gotten him roller skates. Terra had given him a new game for his V-Cube gaming system and Batgirl had gotten him an iPhone. Red X had managed to find a copy of _Empire_ by Christopher Paolini.

Then came Jinx's gift, the small box was in neat, red and yellow paper and peeped in the box. Kid Flash blushed and put the box to one side.

"I'll collect that later..." He stated with a cheeky grin.

Warwolf opened his first present, from Kid Flash. Inside the wrapper was an extra large rubber bone, at least 6 feet long and smelling of bacon. Ignoring the instincts within to savage the bone Warwolf opened the gift from Jinx. The box had a small light at the bottom. The light flew up, revealing itself to be a remote controlled helicopter. Warwolf blinked at Jinx, who was holding the control while giggling.

Warwolf opened the present from Red X now, in the box was a figurine of each of the Titans. Cute.

Reaching for the present from Batgirl, he was shocked that said hero snatched it away.

"I'll give it to you, Warwolf." She said, grabbing the contents of the box.

She pulled out a shiny, silver disc. Batgirl attached the disc to Warwolf's collar. It read 'For the one closest to my heart' in delicate writing. Batgirl blushed while the others tittered like delinquent children.

Warwolf couldn't see the tag no matter how he flexed his neck. He growled in frustration.

"Thank you. I think..." His voder translated, as he twisted to try to see the tag.

Terra was next, and she immediately opened the box from Kid Flash, inside the box was a collection of orbs of different rocks. Placing the box to the side she opened the slim one from Batgirl.

A very expensive iPad.

Jinx had given her a very cute selection of tank-tops.

Warwolf had clearly started to run out of funds by now as his gift was a spyrograph set.

Red X's gift was to die for. It was a silver necklace with a square diamond on the chain.

Taking a risk, she lent over to Red X and placed a kiss on his cheek. Red X simply stood up and walked outside the room. The door closed and muffled whooping noises were heard by everyone. He entered the room again and walked calmly to the tree.

Batgirl began opening her gifts, quickly tearing through the paper of the first one from Red X, inside was a small letter and a mask like the ones the Robins wore. Weird.

She opted not to read the letter yet and moved on to the gift from Jinx. The box contained a large picture of the Joker with the clowns unmistakable hand writing reading:

'Merry Christmas Batgirl, and a happy New year!

Hatred and venom, The Clown Prince of Crime, Joker'

Jinx confirmed that she had asked the Joker to sign it for her... Brave.

Kid Flash had gotten her a copy of _The Wind in the Willows._

Terra had seen fit to get her the most unusual thing, a snuggie. Awesome!

Moving over to Warwolf's gift, it was a long box. She opened it and reached into the box, she found a stalk of some kind, stuck to the bottom of the box. She pulled, and it tore out. It shot above her head and she relized it was... Mistletoe!

Warwolf leaned over to her and nuzzled her cheek, the closest thing to kissing he could do without lips.

Batgirl looked at him, before leaning into his side. Batgirl said "Thanks guys." Then she mumbled to Warwolf, "You could have just told me..."

Jinx opened her presents next, and she chose Terra's. Inside was a Lee Evans DVD.

Red X had gotten her a whole Quality Street to herself. Yum. She ate one of the candies before moving on.

Batgirl had gotten her aspell book, including a translating manuscript.

Warwolf's gift was odd. It was a paper from, of all places, the Hive-Five, It was a Christmas card from Mammoth!

She turned to Kid Flash, and he told her to stand up.

She did.

And he dropped to one knee and pulled out a small, black box

"Jinx, I love you. And every time I see you I love you more. I know that I'm immature, and I can be slow when it comes to understanding. But I love you, and that's why I want to spend my life with you. So... Whaddya say?" Jinx responded quickly. The sorceress nodded vigorously, allowing Kid Flash to place the ring on her finger.

Then: "I love you to Wally." Jinx whispered, before pressing her lips to Kid Flash's.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything, except Warwolf.

Clown Prince

Batgirl had a bad feeling about to day. It was one of those days when she could just tell she would think 'I should have stayed in bed.'

She got out of bed and donned a dressing gown before descending to the bathroom. The day was normal so far... No super villains yet.

The alarm blared.

'Spoke to soon.' Were Batgirl's only thoughts as the team made a mad dash to get ready.

Rushing to the scene Batgirl saw something truly shocking; a pale man with a purple suit and pants and green hair. He was flanked by 2 thick-set men with large knives.

"The Joker?" Batgirl blurted out at the shock. The other Titans looked a cross between scared and determined. Understandable really.

"Batgirl! Oh, you even brought some friends! How sweet!" Joker spoke casually, like he was a family friend instead of an arch-enemy. "How've ya been? Havin' a nice day so far?" He seemed to be speaking to himself. Batgirl didn't miss a beat.

"Titans, Go!" With those words the Titans sprang, Kid Flash darted to the left, followed by Warwolf, while Terra and Jinx struck to the right, leaving Batgirl and Red X to deal with the Clown Prince.

Red X struck high while Batgirl struck low. Red X launched a round house kick to the head, the blow was stopped by a purple clad arm. The Joker gripped the offending leg, sending a severe electrical current through Red X. The maniac then brandished a modified joybuzzer.

Meanwhile Kid Flash was delivering rapid punches into a goon's midsection. Said thug was weilding a long knife. He was also unaffected by Kid Flash's rather weak blows.

The hired muscle went to stab the speedster, who vanished in a crimson blur.

By then Warwolf had padded behind the goon, Kid Flash appeared several feet in front of the thug and pointed over his shoulder. When the man turned he saw a glowering Warwolf seven feet above him. In desperation he stabbed.

Normally the blade would be turned aside by the reaction within his fur, however, the point struck an area between to strands of the metallic fur and bit into his skin. The blade stuck fast in the behemoth's side, hot crimson blood ran fom the wound.

Warwolf clutched the hired help by the chest with a paw and lifted him to eye level before slamming him down sharply, voiding all defence.

While this happened Terra had formed some rock into the shape of a boxer and was delivering Rocky style (pun intended) blows to the knife wielding aide. Said thug blocked most, but managed to bust his wrist with an ill-timed block.

The thug threw his knife, which was stopped by a rock wall, shooting up in front of Terra. The wall lowered again, revealing Jinx in mid high kick. Her boot collided with his jaw, filling his mouth with the flavours of leather, dirt and blood.

Joker, seeing he was about to be surrounded, pulled out a custard pie.

"Ah, this is where I take my leave." The Joker stated, dodging a blow from Batgirl.

The Joker threw the pie to the floor, where upon it released a smoke, incredibly thick and with a pungent odour.

By the time it cleared the three criminals were gone.

When the Titans returned Red X and Warwolf were taken to the infirmary for treatment.

Batgirl immediately contacted Batman on the video phone.

"Batman, it's me, I've got a problem." She started.

"What?" He asked, typing at a large computer.

"The Joker came here, he did a number on our team and I was hoping tha-" She began, but was cut off by the Dark knight.

"I can't help, the best I can do is give you advice." Batman told her.

"What?" Batgirl exclaimed, confused.

"I have to help Diana with a problem on Thymyscira and then I need to bring down a drug dealers ring. Oh joy..." The caped crusader said dryly.

"Well then. What do you suggest?" Batgirl asked.

"Heal and train your team, and focus on preventing his attacks if you can't capture him." The Dark Knight advised.

"Why?" She couldn't help but ask.

Batman turned to look at her.

"If you stop his crimes, then no one gets hurt badly. If you catch him but a bomb kills someone, then there's no point in saving everyone else." The Batman spoke like it was a simple answer.

"OK, anything else?" Batgirl queried.

"Yes, Alfred says he wants to visit, is it alright with you?" Batman asked.

"Sure, it'll be good to see him again." Batgirl said before they exchanged farewells.

Batgirl then left to check on her injured team mates.

They had to become a team. They had to be Titans.

Corny ending? Sorry.

I've been meaning to update for a while, but forgot.

Anywizzle, I feel the need to state the following, the romantic parts of this fic will only happen in about ten to twelve chapters time. Also, I will have a profile for Warwolf on my profile soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahoy hoy! T'is I, Benjyboy, and after several months of writer's block, I have returned!**

**A quick point, I have been a bit stuck recently, but I **_**will**_** update this. This one is just to get my eye in. It is set the day after the first fight against the Joker.**

**Disclaimer: AHAHAHAHAHA! You think I own this! Seriously? No, I don't.**

**Might is Right**

The damned bandage on Warwolf's side was irritating. It rubbed against the wound over and over. It _hurt._

Pain is not something he was used to. Very little could actually cause him damage, and less was willing to risk trying.

"Warwolf! You should be in bed, you only woke up half an hour ago. Come on, I'll take you to bed." That was Batgirl, she was always so forgiving, so kind. Her scent washed over him when she touched his nose.

"Your nose is dry, come on. Bed." Oh, how Warwolf wished he had his voder. His nose was always dry.

Resigned to a nursing from the crime fighter, he followed her. She pulled back the covers for him before stepping to the side, letting him lie down. He placed himself on the bed and reached for the blanket. Batgirl pushed against his chest, indicating he should just lie down.

Much to Warwolf's surprise Batgirl tucked him in. His confused expression was responded to.

"Guys are so easy." Batgirl stated, right before she whipped out a _huge_ needle.

Warwolf stretched out his left paw, placing it in her lap.

"Wait, I thought you'd struggle." Batgirl said, slightly shocked.

Warwolf shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought I was going to have to 'convince' you to have this shot." Batgirl went on.

The massive wolf blushed beneath his fur, but rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Jinx _insists_ that you have a crush on me." She continued.

Warwolf blushed even more, and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, I know. How did she become the one in charge of our psychology reports?"

The armoured behemoth relaxed... Then vowed to eat Jinx at first opputunity.

The shot was administered, but had no effect. His powerful immune system, aided by potent factoral cells, destroyed the foriegn chemical in minutes. He closed his eyes to sleep while Batgirl checked the computers.

The alarm blared. Typical. Batgirl darted down to the garage. He was moments behind.

"Red X is still out of it." He heard from Terra on his communicator.

He took the time to don his collar, afterwards he entered the garage. There he saw an irritated Batgirl trying to start her Bat-cycle, to no avail.

"Jinx, Kid Flash, you try and solve this one, Terra you take me and Warwolf. Terra?"

Batgirl ordered, but Terra had left with KF and Jinx already.

"No one has time to listen to the leader. Of course." Batgirl said, dejected.

"Batgirl," Warwolf grunted, voder transforming his growls into words. "Wait here." He finished, leaving for his room.

Two minutes later, he returned. But now he was wearing thick armour plating, it covered his body, leaving only his paws and muzzle bare. Two barrels protruded from his wrist. On his back were a pair of handles.

He sank to all fours and motioned for her to hold on to the handles. After that, he slinked over to the garage door. It opened, revealing an arrow straight road to the heart of the city. A sudden explosion told the duo to hurry.

"Go Warwolf!" Batgirl yelled.

Warwolf did so. Batgirl wished he didn't.

She still wore her helmet, which told her how fast she was going.

The explosive acceleration nearly ripped her off of Warwolf's back. Her helmet went from reading '0 MPH' to '150 MPH' within the space of five seconds. Her arms ached from holding her until she found small ridges in the plate to place her feet against. She glanced at the direction of the city, only to see a large robot, with the Joker's face on the TV screen that was it's face.

"Stop!" Batgirl yelled, to no avail.

Warwolf collided with the robot, senging three individuals colliding with the building just behind the nearest car (which was smashed aside by several tonnes of metal and Warwolf).

Warwolf staggered out, holding Batgirl in a tight hug, how they ended up in this position is beyond the ability of the author to explain.

He placed her down, outside of the crater created by the impact.

"Thanks Warwolf." She said, slightly disoriented.

"Sorry about the stop." Warwolf said as he sniffed the air near her.

"NOW NOW! THAT'S NOT VERY NICE! YOU INTERRUPTED THE JOKE!" The Jokerbot bellowed as it stood up.

It levelled a cannon arm at the Titans.

Batgirl looked back at the team. Kid Flash out cold, Terra barely able to stand, Jinx with several small cuts across her body.

She knew they were done. Terra was the only one with something ranged _and _heavy hitting.

"THAT'S It, now -" The Jokerbot started, but it's voice seemed to be sucked away by a breeze. It felt like the air from all across the city was rushing to them. It was Warwolf.

He was taking in air like Superman would, except he would not simply blow it out. He released it in an earth shaking howl. Her teeth vibrated at the noise. She saw the concrete bend at the sound, the metal on the Jokerbot glowed white hot as the screen shattered. Her vision became black and white from the unnaturally powerful forces at play. The Jokerbot fired a shot, only for the high-explosive round to stop in midair, before flying back, creating a soundless explosion.

Warwolf stopped his howl before he dropped to his knees, exhausted. The robot was just a twisted wreck of glowing red metal, drippings of Jokerbot steel, still liquid, littered the area. The concrete and tarmac nearby was warped and molten, the glass in a nearby house was dribbling to the window sill.

Batgirl struggled to take a step, the goo around her boots was hard to escape. Kid Flash leapt up, escaping the quagmire of molten flooring. Terra solidified the floor by summoning rocks from deep in the earth. Jinx took the oppurtunity to check over the others.

The injuries possessed by Jinx, Terra and KF were extensive. Batgirl was only slightly dazed by a combination of rapid movement and the world-warping howl.

Warwolf staggered to his feet, the weakened, semi-molten tarmac under him cracked beneath his bulk. He lowered himself to all fours.

"If you can't walk get on." Warwolf growled out.

Kid Flash was already healing, his twisted arm had righted itself and several cuts were sealing. Jinx used her quickly healing boyfriend as a brace. Terra was limping over to the massive canine, summoning rocks to hold her hands in position. Batgirl told the others that she would hitch a ride, only to suddenly appear in the main room. In the next instant, she heard Jinx groan as she held her head.

"I'll get Jinx to the med-bay, then we can get everyone fixed up." Kid Flash said with a serious tone.

A heavy, rapid thudding shook the tower as Warwolf reached the garage a minute later. He hastened to the med-bay with Terra while Batgirl rushed to find Red X, they would need him.

She found signs of his wakefulness in the kitchen, a _large_ pot of coffee was boiling.

"I saw the news, you could use a drink." Red X spoke, he had suddenly been behind her, shocking her silent.

Only someone trained by Batman could do that...

She let the thought pass, choosing to ask him to help the others while she made the coffee and some food for everyone. She had poured the coffee into the mugs and set a pan to heat for some soup when the computer screen began to flash. On the monitor were the words 'OUTSIDE TRANSMISSION'.

The other Titans except Warwolf and Terra arrived then.

"Batgirl. I saw the news, are you Okay?" Batman asked from the monitor.

"Yeah, I arrived late, but Warwolf was all it took to bring him down." Batgirl informed Batman.

"All?" The others asked. KF decided to rant a little.

"Yeah, and _all_ it took to end World War Two was 27,000,000 dead!" He shouted.

A growling came from the door to the hab-wing.

"It's nice to know you think I'm worth 27,000,000 people, but I wouldn't go that far. Maybe 26,000,000..." Warwolf grunted through his voder.

"Kid Flash is right." Batman announced, elliciting an arm pump from the Speedster. "Dimitry is a super-soldier, and one of the most specialized there is. Don't think that they're easily beaten because he brought one down so quickly."

"Dimitry? Super-soldier? I didn't know he was human!" Batgirl said from shock.

Warwolf grumbled something, too quiet to hear.

"Yes. Dimitry is an archaic spelling of Dmitri. A popular Russian name." Batman explained. "And he is a highly specialized form of super-soldier. He's meant to take on things like tanks, mechs and other armoured units."

"How do you know that!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"I know everything. Wally West, you're afraid of spiders and can't swim." Batman answered.

"...I hate you." Kid Flash growled.

Jinx crept up on him, made her hand like a spider and lightly touched KF.

"Aaaargh!" KF yelped, leaping into the air in fright to the sound of laughter.

Batman's image dissappeared. The other's were left to look at Warwolf.

Warwolf was stood there, holding a massive tin jug of coffee, steam rising from it. He looked back at the others.

"Why didn't you tell us you're a Super-soldier?" Batgirl asked.

"I don't like _The View_ at the best times, why would I star in it?" Warwolf, Dimitry, shrugged.

"We're your teammates, we're supposed to know these things." Jinx implored.

"I'm sorry, but my past is mine own, Where I comefrom is my buisiness." Warwolf answered.

"Dude, we're meant to know about this sort of stuff, if you don't wanna talk about where you gottem fine, but we need to know your limits, I don't mind not knowin' why you can do it. I just wanna know what ya can do." Kid Flash told Warwolf.

"That is acceptable." Warwolf agreed.

**A/N: I've covered most of Warwolf's history on my profile. Sorry about the delay, please review.**


End file.
